The Makeover
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: Disgust wins a bet and decides to give Joy and Sadness a makeover. What could go wrong? This was a request btw.


It was night and Disgust, Joy and Sadness decided to stay up and play Uno. And that was when Disgust issued "the bet".

"Lets make a bet guys. If I win this, I get to give all of you a break from those "rags". If you win, you can keep your rags." She issued. "Just saying, you should totally let me win. You guys need a makeover."

"Bring it on Disgust!" Joy grinned at the greenette and Sadness was starting to get worried.

"Um... Joy? I want to keep my clothes. And I almost know for a fact we're going to-"

"I win!" Disgust had already won.

"...lose." Sadness sighed.

"Alrighty, I've got the perfect idea for you guys. Come with me!" She grabbed Joy and Sadness and took them upstairs to the wardrobe. " Where are they, where are they, where are they..." She was searching through the racks and whilst this was happening... Anger and Fear woke up.

" WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WAKING ME UP?!" Sadness sighed as she gazed at her friend.

"Shut up Brick Block, I'm in the middle of something!" She retorted.

"Are you..." Fear gasped with realization and dropped dead.

"Its Disgust Beanpole. What did you expect, a tea party?"

"Tea parties are dangerous Anger!"

"How?"

"Your tea could be poisoned!"

"Fat chance."

"Aha! Found them!" Disgust pulled out two blue capes that had yellow trimming. They also had hoods and had a weird symbol on the back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Anger was twitching with discomfort.

"They're blue... I guess its not that bad..." Sadness muttered under her breath.

"Blockhead, they're my Crime Sorciere capes!" She retorted.

"Crime Sorciere?" Fear raised an eyebrow.

"They're from Fairy Tail Beanpole!" Disgust stood over him angrily, making him cower in fear.

"So who is this Crime Sorcerer?"

"CRIME SORCIERE BRICK! And they're not a person, they're a guild." Her eyes were now sparkling. "They're a guild made up of wizards who have sinned in the past and are looking to atone for them, led by the gorgeous Jellal Fernandes."

"Ooh, someone's got a-"

"SHUT IT!" She stomped her foot angrily. "Now, Joy, Sadness, you two will dress up as Meredy and Jellal."

"Oh cool, I'm Jellal!"

"Who even is Meredy?" Sadness asked. Disgust groaned and got one of Riley's memories to show her. "Oh right, her!" She threw the memory away now.

"Riley's been exposed to anime... THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Fear wailed, flailing his arms around. Disgust slapped him in response.

"Bruh, its just Fairy Tail... and Madoka Magica and Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z-"

"Vegeta..." Anger was making goo goo eyes now.

"Block Brick, we all know you're gay for Vegeta, just like you're gay for Laxus. You don't need to keep reminding us." Disgust retorted.

"SHUT UP GREENIE!" Disgust rolled her eyes in response. "Laxus is cool."

"No, he's gay like you."

"SHUT UP!!!" Anger had steam coming out of his ears now.

"Calm down hothead." She replied. "Now back to the makeovers." She took Sadness and Joy away, leaving Anger and Fear alone.

"Should we follow them?"

"YES! She insulted Vegeta, she needs to pay." Anger dragged Fear by his ear and went after the girls.

The girls had gone straight to their room, Disgust putting Sadness and Joy in front of mirrors.

"Alrighty, now Joy, your hair is just right, I just need to paint Jellal's tattoo on your face."

"Ooh cool, I love tattoos!"

"You love everything." Disgust replied dryly. "Now as for you Sadness, I'll need to put your hair up. And it needs to be a bit curled."

"Does it have to be up?" Sadness whined,

"I won the bet, remember Sadness?"

Sadness sighed desparingly.

"You'll look fine with your hair up sweetie." And then... Anger was coming, bringing Fear with him.

"People have opinions Anger. You just have to respec-"

"I DON'T RESPECT ANYONE THAT DISRESPECTS VEGETA AND LAXUS!" Fear screamed when Anger lashed back. "HEY DISGUST!" And then... the door was slammed in their faces. "DISGUST OPEN THE DOOR!" He slammed his fist on the door.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Disgust finally opened the door.

"Come with me boys." She grabbed the boys by their ears and dragged them downstairs, Sadness and Joy following.

Sadness had her hair tied up with it slightly curled and was wearing a short red dress, with slits at the sides. Her cheeks were rosy, like Joy's and was wearing mascara and golden eyeshadow. She was also wearing the Crime Sorciere cape, like Joy.

As for Joy, she had no makeup on whatsoever but had a red tattoo painted above and under her eye. She was wearing the Crime Sorciere cape along with boyish kind of clothes. Her hair was also slightly ruffed up.

"Stay here. I will be back." 10 minutes later, Disgust was back and was wearing another Crime Sorciere cape, but underneath had quite revealing clothes. Her hair was straightened and had a white headband in it. She was wearing mascara and purple eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out.

"Who the hell have you dressed up as now?" Anger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ultear Mikovich. She's Meredy's parent figure of sorts." The greenette answered. "She's my favourite personally."

"'Cause the clothes?" Disgust stared down at herself and afterwards glared at Anger.

"You call this revealing?! Just look at Erza! She's practically there just for fanservice! Unlike Ultear, who's actually a good character."

"Oh, I like Erza Disgust." Sadness whined. But that was completely ignored.

"But anyway, boys, who's better? Me, Sadness or Joy?" After a few moments of silence, Anger finally spoke up.

"Sadness. She actually looks good, unlike you."

"WHAT?! TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" Disgust was seriously POed.

"No. And you're gay for Ultear." Now Anger was getting on Disgust's nerves.

"Well you're gay for Ichiya." She retorted. "You're so gay for him you wanna strip him down and make him your-"

"SHUT UP!" Anger bellowed, fire coming out of him.

"Or what? You gonna use your Dragon Slayer magic on me?"

"Can you stop?!" Fear yelled. And with that, Disgust and Anger quieted down. "Now... I like Sadness too."

"What?!"

"Way to go Sadness!" Joy took Sadness in her arms and spun her around.

"Oh... thanks." She replied.

"Alright... well Sadness wins. Good job Sadness." Disgust gave the bluenette a thumbs up. "Now who's up for some more makeovers?"

"NO!"

* * *

**Wow, me and Disgust have something in common. We both like Ultear. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fic!**

**And sorry for the Laxus and Erza bashing, but not sorry for the Vegeta bashing.**


End file.
